Kingdom Hearts:Lily's Quest Chapter One
by Miracle4life
Summary: The Heartless and darkness are back from the dead and they are read to destroy the world once more. But instead of Sora fighting them,his teenage daughter, Lily has been chosen to be the next Key Blade fighter so she can save the world and Kairi and Sora.
1. Chapter 1

**Kingdom Hearts: Lily's Quest Part One  
**

**After Sora helps Donald and Goofy find the King and Riku, He goes back to Destiny Islands to find Kairi.**

**Sora: Kairi? Where are you? **

**Kairi: Sora? Oh my gosh! I cannot believe you are back the charm I gave you before you went back to find Riku?**

**Sora: Nope, I still have it and I have never taken it off just like you made me promised! **

**Riku: Hello? You know Sora isn't the ONLY guy you haven't seen for a while! **

**Kairi: Oh, I would never forget you Riku!! Come here and give your friend a hug!**

**Sora: Come on you guys! Let's go inside and get something to eat! I'm hungry!**

**Kairi and Riku: We're right behind you! (Laughs)**

**Twenty years later, Sora and Kairi graduate from college and then they get married and have a daughter named Lily. But then a portal opens and all the darkness and the Heartless that Sora once defeated has been brought back. Fifteen year old Lily, who has no idea about her father's past is destined to fight them with the Key Blade once more.**

**Lily: Oh my God! Mom? Dad? Where are you?**

**??: Lily!!**

**Lily: Hello? Who are you and what do you want from me?**

**??: I am Pixel one of the Princesesses of Heart. Your parents have been kidnapped by the Heartless and you have been chosen by the Key Blade to fight the Heartless and save them.**

**Lily: How the hell do you know my parents?! And what's the Key Blade?!**

**Pixel: I will answer your questions later. Right now I must start your training .**

**That was interesting! Will Lily have the strength to save her parents and learn about Sora's past? Find out on the next chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Kingdom Hearts: Lily's Quest Chapter2 **

**Previously**

**Lily: How the hell do you know my parents?! And what is the Key Blade?!**

**Pixel: I will answer your questions later. Right now come with me so we can start your training.**

**Chapter2**

**Pixel: Okay, before we start training I want to introduce two people that helped your father during his mission. **

**Lily: Are the famous?**

**Pixel: Well, um? yeah but you better promise me you won't, yell ,scream or-**

**Lily: JUST TELL ME WHO IT IS!!**

**Pixel: Alright calm down, someone forgot to eat their Cheerios this morning. Donald, Goofy wake up sweethearts.**

**Donald and Goofy: (sleeping)**

**Pixel: I SAID WAKE UP YOU LAZY BUMS!!**

**Donald and Goofy: Waaaaaaaaaaah!! We'll be right down!**

**Pixel: Guys?! Did I tell you not to sleep late.**

**Donald: Sorry Pixel, We had to watch our favorite t.v. show!**

**Goofy: Yeah, we won't do it again.**

**Pixel: Anyway, this is Lily, Sora's daughter.**

**Goofy: Well I'll be! Please to meet ya! Imma Goofy, protector of the- Yowwwwwwww!- Knights.**

**Donald: Well, I'm Donald Duck, the wizard. Excuse Goofy, he's clumsy.  
**

**Lily: Oh, can you guys tell me about how to use the Key Blade?**

**Pixel: Sure, but you first have to learn the steps to use it properly because if you don't it won't cause any damage to the Heartless and your parents and the world will be destoryed.**

**Lily: OH MAN! This sucks now I have to waste my summer learning about some crappy Key Blade!**

That was a great chapter! Will Lily cooperate with Sora's friends or give up and lose her parents? Find out in the next chapter!


	3. Chapter 3

Previously

**Lily: _OH MAN! _This sucks!, now I have to waste my summer learning about some crappy Key Blade!**

Chapter3

**Pixel: Okay Lily, we are going to make tea.**

**Lily: How are we going to make it and what does tea have to do with me learning how to use this Key Blade?**

**Donald: Let me demonstrate, _FIRE! ( tea kettle filled hot tea, cups, and a tray of cookies appear.) _Do want a cookie? They're homemade!**

**Lily: Sure (takes a bite of the cookie.) Mmmm, that's good! Anyway what does this _STILL _have anything to do with me learning how to use this Key Blade?!**

**Pixel: Donald sweetie can you do a little favor for me?**

**Donald: Sure, what can I do for you?**

**Pixel: TEACH HER HOW TO USE FREAKING KEY BLADE!!**

**Donald: Alright, Alright! Geez, SOMEBODY forgot to there Honey Nut Shredded Wheats this morning.**

We interrupt this program to show you this commercial

Announcer: Are you tried of eating fibers that don't have any flavor?

Announcer: Well, eat some Honey Shredded Wheat cereal! It is honey wheat squares with real almonds baked right in. Mmmm! But that's not all it has fibers that helps your body systems stay strong and healthy so you can be active. But wait here's more.

Announcer: Call 1800-4633-867667 that's 1800- I NEED TO POOP NOW

And now back to our regularly scheduled program 

**Donald: Alright Lily, the 1st thing you need to know how to use the Key Blade is Magic. Your dad used it to attack the Heartless in one slash. Also he used it to keep us warm in cold winters and to cook dry freeze food when Goofy and I got hungry. Anyway, one attack he used was fire-**

** Lily: Like you did before!**

** Donald: Right, don't interrupt me sweetie. Anyway, before you use the Key Blade I must teach you a phrase. So repeat after me.**

**Lily: Repeat after me**

**Donald: No repeat the phrase after me.**

**Lily: No repeat the phrase after me.**

**Donald: Okay, you can stop now.**

**Lily: Okay you can stop now.**

**Donald: _STOP REPEATING WHAT I SAY!!_**

**Lily:_ STOP REPEATING WHAT I SAY!_**

**Pixel: Can we get back on task please?**

**Donald: Alright Lily, this time I'm serious. Here's the Key Blade **(he hands it over to Lily), **Now I want you to attack that barrel by saying the phrase _''FIRE''!_**

** Lily: _FIRE!!_**

That's was a great chapter! Will Lily pass the 1st lesson? Will Pixel ever eat Honey Nut Shredded Wheats for breakfast? Find out in the next chapter! Please post appropriate reviews.


End file.
